Meine Frau
by Roxi2Star
Summary: Title says it all. "My Wife" Created from boredom and an equally distgustingly fluffy conversation with my own Canada.


_This one is all Core. I would never take part in something so disgustingly fluffy. _Come on! Even you said it was cute! _...Shut up Core. _Hehe~ Well please read and review!

_Mein Frau_

Gilbert is lying on his side, facing the smaller blonde head of his lover of five years, watching him sleep. Though if you ever said he was watching the younger man sleep he would laugh and say that was so unawesome and deny it. For now though with no one here, he was content to watch the little blonde sleep wrapped in his arms. Matthew moans softly and stirs smiling slightly in his sleep. Gilbert pulls him closer.

"Morning, beautiful." He whispers into his lover's ear. Mattie opens one eye and smiles softly up at the older albino man.

"Best thing to wake up to, eh. . ." Mattie says peacefully him. Gilbert laughs quietly.

"Ja! My thoughts exactly." The older man smiled. Matthew stretches slightly and kisses Gil softly.

"Are you hungry, babe?" he asks softly, his eyes still a little bleary from sleep. Gilbert smiles at the small blonde and kisses him back.

"Yes I am. Quite a bit. Ravenous in fact." He grins into the soft kiss, pressing into it slightly harder. Matthew smiles and responds in kind. Gilbert pulls him closer by the waist feeling the younger man press his entire form against him and moan softly.

"Oh Gil. . ." his lover sighs softly against his neck. Gil smiles and pulls him slightly closer, kissing his soft maple syrup scented hair.

"Mein liebling. Mein frau." Gilbert seems to realize what he said and pulls away slightly, turning pink. The younger man looks up at him, tilting it to the side slightly.

"What does that one mean?" he asks, always eager to expand his very limited German. Gilbert looks away, turning a slightly deeper shade of pink.

"Um. . ."

Matthew prods his shoulder lightly. "Come on! What does it mean?" he asks again. The self proclaimed awesome seems afraid to answer and mumbles something incoherent.

"What was that~?" Matthew asks, smiling innocently at his lover.

"It means . . . well. It means, my . . . my wife." Gilbert mumbled, turning a brighter pink. Matthew's eyes widened.

"Your wife?" He whispered, slightly shocked. Gilbert nods, re-affirming the word.

"Ja, but I shouldn't have said it but I. . ." Gilbert was cut off by Matthew's finger pressed lightly against his lips.

"No. I'm glad you said it. But what, Gil?" Mattie asked sliding his hand from his lips to gently caress his cheek.

"I . . . I've wanted to say it, to be able to call you mine . . . for a long time. . . I just never really . . . had the guts . . . ha. How unawesome huh?" Gil struggled to say what he felt. Matthew smiled, knowing what he meant, and kissed him softly.

"I thought I was already yours?" he whispered, teasing a little now and he knows it. Gilbert smiles at he is little blonde Canadian.

"Yes. You are, you are all mine, but not, legally, I think is the word I want. I just don't want here to be any doubt that you are mine." Gil says, a little uncomfortable. Matthew smiled, burying his face in Gil's neck.

"Well, it could happen. It is legal in Canada." Matthew commented. Gil smiled slightly.

"Yeah it's legal, to an extent, in Germany too." He replied. Mattie smiled and kissed him softly.

"I'd marry you any day, Gil." He said smiling.

"That's good to know, but not today." Gil said, grinning mischievously.

"Oh~? And why not?" Matthew asked giggling softly, already knowing his lovers answer.

"I think I'd rather eat today. And I have a pretty good idea what I want to eat." Gil laughed nibbling lightly on Matthews's neck.

"Oh Gil!" Matthew laughed, slightly breathless and blushing. He reached up and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and kissed him. "Well, I suppose I'm pretty hungry too. . ."

**A/N**

_Right, so to redeem myself we are going to be doing a few song fics after this. One I already have lined up, a LietPOl fic, but we need your help for this next one, most likely PruCan. I have five sad, _sad_ songs, one of which I will make into a fic. Tell me which one's you think are the sadest and have the most story! Please? _OMG! She said please! You guys are in for it now! She's serious about this one! Get ready to cry! _Shut up. The songs are below._

_1. Watch Me Bleed - Scary Kids Scaring Kids_

_2. Red Sam – Flyleaf_

_3. Little Things Give You Away – Linkin Park_

_4. Make It Stop – Rise Against_

_5. Broken - Seether_


End file.
